Bella's first day at school
by Wispy Silver Butterflies
Summary: A twisted version on how Bella Swan met Edward Cullen


**A/N I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS. ENJOY**

**New Girl**

**-----**

**----**

**-----**

"It will be fine Bell's, the first day is always the worst, just breathe," that was what Charlie had been telling me all morning and it wasn't helping to ease the gut-wrenching terror I was feeling. He was right of course I would survive but it wasn't going to be an easy ride, (of that I was sure). Of course I knew this day was coming, I was used to being the new girl but from previous experiences of first days I knew how bad things could get. I hated breakfast at the best of times but I knew I should try to force a few mouthfuls down. The last thing I needed was a rumbling stomach and I knew it was possible I would spend my lunch break in the girls toilets (if I could find them, or the canteen for that matter) bearing that in mind I grabbed an extra breakfast bar and headed for the door. The journey to school was quiet--- too quiet. I had decided against accepting a ride in the chiefs car and caught the small local bus bus driver eyed me and my pass suspiciously as did the other occupants. I bundled myself into the nearest window seat and pressed my face against the glass, wishing I was invisible and hoping that the coolness of it would soothe my flaming cheeks.

I had no idea where I was going so I headed straight for reception, (at least I knew where that was, the sign was so big even I couldn't miss it!) putting on a brave smile I feebly attempted to explain that I was new here and needed a time table. "Name?" the receptionist asked coldly obviously bored already with my presence, "Bella, Bella Swan." I added quickly as I watched her fumble and flick through a stack of papers, until she finally thrust a timetable and map of the school into my hand and return to her desk without another word. "Thanks," I mumbled as I gazed down at the slightly crumpled papers and to my dismay realized a had French first lesson. Could the morning have started off any worse?

I was fifteen minutes late due to my lack of direction and map reading skills. You can only imagine the look on Miss Fleur's face when I interrupted her lesson, and the look on mine when she made me introduce myself to the entire class---in French. After an exhausting hour I stuffed my books into my bag, grabbed my time table and checked what the second lesson was. There was only one thing worse than French …P.E and I had it next.

I never understood the importance of physical education, what baffled me the most was why despite my lack of coordination the teachers still insisted that I take part. That said I found my way to the gym, loosely tied my shoulder length brown hair back and threw on my kit. Volleyball wasn't a good idea for me but from the way this teacher flashed her eyes dangerously at me I decided against objecting. The teams were being picked and as I expected I was the last one standing and had no choice but to join the team on the right who didn't look too pleased. The whistle blew and hell broke loose. I prayed they wouldn't pass the ball to me, they didn't know how dangerous I could be. Sure enough the inevitable happened, and as the ball hurtled towards my face I instinctively blocked it with my hand, sending it flying in the opposite direction. I watched it in slow motion as it hit the back of a brunette boys head with a loud _smack. _I gasped in horror and rushed over to apologize. As he turned around I found he had the most amazing Topaz eyes I'd ever seen. "I'm _so_ sorry-"I stuttered "I knew this would happen, I don't do sports." To my surprise he just stood there smiling at me then bent down to retrieve the ball, as he handed it back our fingers briefly touched and in that split-second I forgot to breathe and promptly passed out.

He must of offered to take me to the school nurse as when I woke up he was there, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Aren't you the one who's supposed to be in the bed?" I said in a rather confused voice as I sat up slowly.

"I'll survive," he replied back, flashing his perfectly straight white teeth at me as he extended a hand towards mine. "I'm Edward by the way, Edward Cullen,"

I thought it best to take his hand into mine meaning not to be rude but immediately regretted it as I began to feel faint again.

"I'm Bella—Swan." I added dumbly

"I don't think I've seen you around…I don't usually forget a face…not one as pretty as yours anyway," he added with a cheeky grin.

If he kept this up I was sure I'd be in a coma by the end of the week.

"I'm new," I blurted out trying to keep my cool

The boy whose name I'd just learned was Edward glanced up at the wall clock "I've gotta go, bell goes in ten minutes and I've got to get all the way over to the art block, what have you got next?"

"I don't know, I haven't got my timetable on me, it's in my—"

He shot me that grin again but before I could question it he was suddenly holding up my bag.

"How did you get that?" I said reaching for it.

"One of the other girls brought it," he replied now smirking at me with amused eyes.

I quickly stuffed my hand into the side pocket and fished out my timetable. Throwing it at him I said "You read that, I'll get changed."

As I put my uniform on over my kit and changed footwear I could hear him softly chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"You're in most of my classes, come on, you can come with me."

I couldn't concentrate in art Edward kept glaring at me it wasn't helped by the fact that Mr. Bond had decided that today's lesson was going to be sketching portraits, of the person sitting opposite. And guess where I was sitting…

The bell rang, and not a minute too soon. By now I was absolutely famished. Edward guided me to the canteen. I loaded up my tray and followed him to one of the tables. As we sat down and I was thinking of a hundred questions to ask him we were joined by the prettiest girl I had ever seen. Her hair was very short and coal black, the ends were sticking up, which made her look a bit like a pixie. Of course her complexion was flawless and her sparkling eyes matched his. She leant over and gave Jake a kiss on the cheek "Hi!" she said smiling very enthusiastically at him as she froze for what seemed a few minutes, just staring at him.

It was right then my heart sank, obviously she was his girlfriend but strangely enough he just kept looking at me.

"This is Bella," he gestured hand towards me.

I couldn't speak; I was lost for words so I smiled politely.

She just shot me a curious look. "I'm Alice by the way,"

I ate quietly after that and Edward broke the silence when the bell rang.

"Come on Miss Swan, lets get you to your next lesson, English corridor is just around the corner."

I sat down quickly at the first desk available, I didn't know what to think my head was all muddled. I really liked this boy and I thought he liked me too but now I know he's already taken and I don't need to make an enemy on my first day. I must have had a sad look on my face, because the girl who sat next to me patted my shoulder and said "Don't worry, it might never happen,"

"Already has," I sighed

"New girl, right?" she smiled "I'm Jessica, nice to meet you,"

Jess turned out to be a really nice person and after school happily introduced me outside the gate to several other girls. "Hey guys, this is Bella, you don't mind if she tags along too, she's new and in desperate need of a chocolate milkshake, it's been a long day…"

To my surprise all the girls merely nodded in agreement, but not in an unwelcoming way, actually they turned out to be rather nice. Not like the friends I'd had at my last school.

It wasn't a long walk to the small café on Bridge Street; Angela (another bubbly girl) went to place the order for the milkshakes. As we waited at the table the rest of the girls introduced themselves. There weren't so many names to remember, so I relaxed a little as they began to gossip about the previous events of the day. The girl who had introduced herself as Lauren seemed to be scrutinizing my every movement, so I tried my best to keep very still but looked interested in what the girls were babbling about.

Inevitably the convocation got onto boys two of the girls stared giggling and it became clear that they liked the boys who were behind the counter. From their name tags I discovered their names were Mike and Eric and as I turned around to take a sneak look at them I gasped as I noticed Edward walking towards us holding a big tray of chocolate milkshakes.

Jess noticed my reaction. "You know Edward?" she questioned

"Yeah…" I replied not really paying any attention her.

"You know he's off limits, right? No girl I know of is good enough for him, but that's probably because—"

"I know," I cut her off and sighed down heartedly, not really paying any attention to her "I've met her." but as Edward placed my milkshake in front of me he dropped a small piece of paper into my lap, I glanced down and saw a mobile number staring up at me….

We finally decided to go home before our parents got worried but agreed to meet up the next day. As I stuck the key in the door, my other hand secured tightly around Edward Cullen's phone number I smiled to myself until Charlie appeared from the kitchen looking anxious, A box of pizza in his hands "How was it honey?" he actually sounded like he was worried…

I thought about that for a minute and finally came to the conclusion it wasn't that bad at all. "Interesting…" I said remembering Edwards's cheeky grin and the events of today. "Could have been worse I suppose." I could still feel the paper scrunched up in my hand "Actually I'm looking forward to tomorrow…"

---

---

---

**A/N Okay so as you might have guessed, it was Alice at the lunch table and she was staring at him because she was trying to communicate with him. Not because she was his girlfriend. Hope you liked it, Reviews are very appreciated**.


End file.
